


Vanilla & Chocolate

by geniusme



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniusme/pseuds/geniusme
Summary: Rey is successful in her job, have a nice boss and good friends. Until she's transfered to a new company, where she gets closer to misterius and dangerous guy, one she used to hate. And Rey doesn't know what to think about him. Trust, forgiveness, love and power, everything will change Rey's life forever.





	1. Just a Bad Table

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... So this is my first story.
> 
> Forgive my grammar, and eventual mistakes, English is not my first language. Let me know my mistakes, and help me to improve the Fic.
> 
> Reviews and ideas are welcomed, I am really interested in what you have to say about my story. Don't be shy!
> 
> I already have written most of the story, but I'll post in parts.
> 
> Enjoy :)

**Prologue**

Rey was standing in a balcony, looking up at the stars, lost in her onw mind. Something has changed within herself, and everything was so confusing.

**Chapter I - Just a Bad Table**

In the beginning of the evening everything was normal.

As planned, she was going to the business dinner, which would celebrate the success of the fusion of two big companies.

Nice flown dress, her hair a bit weird because of the hairspray (she hated this stuff), some make-up and not really comfortable high heels.

As I told you, everything was completely normal and ordinary.

She arrives at the party, a lot of acquaintances, networking, and partners.

She sees from afar her boss, Han Solo and his best mate Chewie. She has been working with them for a long time, and he always has been a good boss valuing her work. When he decided negotiate with Organa's company, she got promoted, he had told her, that she played a huge part transforming his little business in a proper company, for him she was a lot more than a simple employ, and for someone like Rey, that meant the world.

In the other side of the room Poe and Finn, her friends and coworkers. She could notice that every day they were getting closer, She didn´t wanted to intrude their moment, so decided to find the table where she was put.

She hoped for a place next of some friend, but instead she found Kylo Ren sitting just by the side of her sit.

And this was when things started to get complicated.

First, you need to understand that she hated the guy. He was awful, there are rumors that he betrayed the company of his mother for money, it almost broke her business. But she managed to save everything; meanwhile he started working in a rival company.

Nobody really knows what, or why he's back in Organa's.

Some say that he is using his mother, and also that he cannot be trusted. Others believe in his regret, in the forgiveness of a mother.

Rey have met the guy once before, and she believes in the first possibility.

It was one of the first meetings after the union, and she saw a tall figure, all in black, looking both intimidating and suspicious. He didn't talk much, but when he did, his voice sounded always like an order, powerful and unquestionable.

But was when he ridicularize one of her ideas, that was the exact moment she started really hating the guy. He had called her naive and foolish. In the real business world, such a thing would never be possible. And if that was not enough humiliating, he said that she should be writing fairy tales.

That's why she hated the guy after all, until tonight.


	2. The Unexpected Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> I was thinking about suggesting a song for each chapter...
> 
> This scene was the very first idea I had, then I made 'wider'... And when I pictured it, 'The Way You Look Tonight' by Frank Sinatra was the soundtrack.
> 
> Read while Listening to: 'The Way You Look Tonight' by Frank Sinatra

Rey finally have the courage to sit in her table. Kylo is already there, alone looking at his own hands. Even if she knows there will be other people sitting along, just the thought, of being stuck by the side of this man in an entire evening, gave her chills. The bad kind of chills.

There are two other people sitting already. And when she sits, he looks at her, recognizing her maybe. The couple introduce themselves, and then Kylo adds:

"Good evening, I thing we've met before. Am I wrong?"

She is a little surprised to be honest. She just is able to nod an answer.

"So you remember me?"

"Yes, even if we only met once before. But my mother and Han always mention you"

"Good mentions I hope"

"Always complements, I swear."

He was a little too formal, and maybe even shy, or embarrassed.

She naturally was defensive, and closed. She was polite, but kept distance. They were not friends.

They kept talking, about casual thinks. The weather, the work, where they studied and how good the food was.

As she imagined, even if he was a sophisticated man with expensive schools, fancy habits, it appeared that he enjoyed the simple thinks in life. He was tolerable, he had interesting views of the world, so it wasn't hard to keep a conversation with him, he was smart. Maybe he was just being fake; she couldn't let herself forget the bad guy he was.

When dessert came, the waiter offered chocolate or vanilla cake. She didn't know what to choose, she loved both.

"They're both so good, but I'll stay with the vanilla one, please"

"I'll have chocolate, thank you"

"Here, you can have mine." He offered his plate. For the second time in the same night he had really surprised her with his actions.

"No, I am fine with my vanilla. You really don't need to bother. Tanks"

"I insist, so at least let's split" he says, giving her a little quick smile, it's the first time she sees his smile.

She agrees, and just like two child, the share the slices of cake, her spoon exploring his chocolate, and he eventually tastes her vanilla.

"You are right, vanilla and chocolate work really well together."

"Yes, they just need to put the two of them in the same cake, it would be perfect match" she says with her mouth full of cake. And he gives her another super quick smile, if you blink you could've miss this rare event.

They finish their cakes, the musicians start to play, and couples go to the dance floor. They end up alone sitting awkwardly in the table.

"May I have this dance, Rey?"

This time she was also surprised, not just with her reaction, but also the fact the she was expecting for his invitation.

"Yes, you may"

Then he took her hand, very naturally, like he had done the same thing a thousand times before, and they walked towards the dance floor, his hand warm against her cold skin.

That was the moment when she realized that's something has changed. The sensation of skin to skin, it was like electricity was running inside her. She was so aware of the contact; every inch of her body was awake.

She had never experienced something like that in her entire life.

After walking what felt like kilometers, the got to the floor. He formally positioned himself in front of her, placing a hand in her waist. She automatically puts her hand in his shoulder. And she wonders again what the hell is happening. Why everything's suddenly feels so out of order and normality.

He looks into her eyes, and start guiding her into the music. The have a perfect harmony, she knows where to step, if they are going back, spinning… it is all so natural. They flowed, no effort, no mistakes, just an impossible connection for a first dance. It seemed that they have danced like this many times before, just like one of those couples that have dancing for years and can guess what movement the partner will make.

She was so lost in the dance that didn't notice when the song was over. They just stood there, freezed, not daring to move a muscle. But they eventually did, coming back to the table. As soon as they get there, he excuses himself saying he'd go to the toilet.

And in his absence she receives a shock of reality.


	3. He Would Come Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read while Listening - 'It Will Come Back' by Hozier

As thoughts start to cross Rey's mind in speed light, she decided she needs some fresh air. She goes to the balcony. As she breaths a little too fast, things start to get clear.

The absolute truth was: she was enjoying, even liking the company of Kylo Ren.

The conversation, the cake, the hand-holding, the dance. It's so simple to be with him, so easy and so comforting. For her was just like to come back to your old home after a difficult day.

So foolish. So naïve.

He was right after all.

She can't let a man that humiliated her before deserve any affection, not even friendship, from her.

She almost fell for his spell. He just wanted to gain her trust.

It was about some plan, something to take some advantage from her. What a man who was capable of betraying his own mother would be capable of doing? Anything she presumed. She won't let him get any closer to her so she could find it out; she wouldn't let him do any bad to her.

She has already suffered enough in this lifetime.

Rey must not forget who that man is. And what he is capable of. And specially, the effect he has on her.

The conversation, the cake, the hand-holding, the dance. None of that was real.

That destroyed any idea of coming back to the party.

When she was trying to leave without anyone noticing, he sees her, wave and smile.

She doesn't have idea of what to do.

Maybe a honest talk about "How I realized the dickhead you really are!".

Or just pretend that nothing happened at all, just to see where he is going, be always one step ahead, and be smarter than him.

But, she couldn't bear any of this. Her bed, pajamas, chocolates and a glass of wine (let's be honest, probably a lot more than that) were all she wanted right now.

It was not the time or the day to confront him.

She simply forced a brilliant smile at him, waved a goodbye from afar and left.

She had the feeling that he was not over her. He would comeback, and when he did, she'd be ready to deal with it all. She had left him wanting more.


	4. The Son of the B***

Monday morning, Rey gets to the office, cups of coffee in her hands, she stops at Finn's table, and as she guessed Poe was around too.

"Good morning boys, I've grabbed some coffee for you"

"Please, Rey…" says Finn, with a big smile.

"Thanks" says Poe.

"Rey, are you looking a little bit more miserable than normal… What happened?" asks Finn, joking with her, but also looking concerned.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired…" she answering, half hiding the truth.

She was disappointed with Kylo Ren, the other night. When finally she find something that really touches her soul. It's fake.

"Have you been seeing some guy in the weekend?" asks Finn.

"What he really want to know is if you are having sex with Kylo Ren" completes Poe, what made Finn be a little embarrassed, bur eager for her answer.

"NO, guys… No way… I am serious! What made you think I was seeing him?! The guy is an asshole" she demands, anger in her eyes.

"Calm down, babe… You know, you and him Friday, dancing, sitting in the same table. I didn't saw you leaving, and when we looked for you, you were gone, and he was gone too. Then I put two and two together…" explain Finn.

"Believe us, we are relieved that you don't have anything with the guy. He is a real asshole, but we shouldn't say it out loud, because he is sort of our boss" completes Poe

Rey even laughs, these guys are the best after all.

"Only the son of the boss" Finn says.

"What son of the boss" Adds Rey, and everyone laughs;

In a room nearby, Han calls Rey

"Are you here, Kid? I need to talk to you, come here for a second!"

"I got go, boys. Duty calls"

She knocks on Han's door even though it is already open, and he gives her a smile.

"Good morning, boss"

"Good morning, kid… So, Leia called me yesterday, and we were thinking that even after the union, our companies need to be closer, be a proper fusion. You know what I'm talking about, all this bullshit… and we thought about placing one of hers inside here. She even suggested her own son, but as everybody knows, the guy's some past, and having he here didn't felt good. So I suggested for now, place one of mine there. But more permanently. And we both agreed that you were the best option."

It was a lot of information to swallow. Rey was silent for a moment, and Ham waited for her answer.

"I don't know… it's a great opportunity, but I need some time to reflect I guess…" she answered unsure.

"I know that I'm asking a lot, Rey. But me and Leia that you are our best option, even better than that Kylo coming here. And if you think about it, it will really good for your career. Don't you forget how big her company is, and the opportunities you would have there. Now I'm talking as a friend, not your boss, if you don't take this you'll regret. There space for you to grow there, that honestly you would never have in here."

"Ok, I'll go" she says and her boss smiles with satisfaction, "but with one condition, when I want to come back, I will be received, and everything will be back to normality"

"Ok, but I think that won't happen"


	5. The Plot Twist

After that conversation with Han, she was a little lost. She was surprised and confused. She was not expecting a promotion. And she didn’t want to leave her boss and friends, she honestly loved her job.

But life (also Han and Leia) didn’t give Rey much of a choice in this scenario.

Within a few days, there she was, her possessions in a box, her eyes full of tears. It was a new whole era that begun in her life.

“We will miss you, babe… What am I going to do without all the coffees you used to bring us? You promise that you will talk to us?” Finn was really upset with this situation.

“Hahaha, she’s not leaving the planet, you know that, don’t you, Finn? You will be wonderful out there, little Rey. We believe in you potential… Just in case, keep some distance form that son of the boss…”

Rey couldn’t do anything but laugh.

* * *

“Miss Rey, this is your office, if you need anything I’ll be outside. And welcome to Organa’s” the secretary said as she left Rey alone in the room.

Her own room, alone, she was used to work in a common space, just her boss had a proper private room. She’ll definitely miss the buzz from her old job, the boys chatting, Han’s jokes…. The big family they were, that’s something that you can’t buy.

She sits in the big chair, so much fancier than the one she had before. She felt strange, everybody seemed so serious in this company, like was a crime making a little joke. She hoped things would get better with the time.

* * *

It was only a week after she was in Organa’s that she jumped into Kylo.

She was treading this particular moment, she knew that day would come, technically they work in the same place now.

She imagined it a million times how it would happen, that he would receive her in the same moment she arrived in his company, an invitation to a happy hour. But she didn’t heard or saw the guy.

She already caught her new coworkers talking about him, apparently he did most of his job from his home office. Of course he was feared, but he was a good professional, he knew very well how to this job.

She was in one of the many corridors, looking for a specific person, but failing in the task. It was a big and complicated company to navigate. She saw him first, tried to hide, turn to the other side, but was too late, he had seen her. A heartbeat smile emerged in his face.

“Rey, is good seeing you here, welcome to the company”

“Thank you, Kylo”

“Believe me, you are in the right place.” He says, sure of himself, then he looks to the paper in Rey’s hand “You are looking for Mr. Smith?”

“Actually I am a bit lost here, do you know where his room is?” she didn’t want to ask, but she was lost, and there was nobody else to help her in that moment.

To be honest, she didn’t have made any new friends here. She miss more than never Poe, Finn, Han and also Chewie, she felt lonely and out of place, everything was so formal, professional, there was no space for affection. So when she met someone known, even if was Kylo, it was impossible not to ask for his help.

“You are really lost, Rey. Do you know the cafeteria in the third floor?”

“no…”

“Then you will discover it now, let’s have a coffee and I show you where Mr. Smith’s room is in the way”

He didn’t invited her to drink a coffee, he simplify made a statement, they would have the damn coffee.

They walked in silence, she felt so different from the last time they meet. She was afraid of him, thinking of an excuse to avoid the coffee. He indicated where the room was, and she spoke

“Kylo, thanks, but I’ll need to get back to work.”

He looked very disappointed.

“Just a cup of coffee won’t kill you. Five minutes and that’s all.” He was almost begging, like it was the most important thing in the world having this coffee with her.

“I am serious, I really must come back to my office… some other time we’ll have this coffee, Kylo.”

“Fine, don’t think I’ll forget about it. Goodbye, Rey” he more formal than usual, turn around and walked away.


	6. Chapter VI – Just a Cup of Coffee

“So are you telling me he said ‘goodbye, Rey’ and took off? The guy is definitely crazy, this is not some novel, where he would plan revenge, curse you or anything” Finn loved to analyze every detail Rey gave him about her new job.

The coffee was better there? People dressed differently? No jokes at all? Had she met Leia Organa yet? But Kylo Ren was his favorite subject of all.

“You know, I don’t get him. What he wants with me, I am afraid he will try to sabotage me, Finn. In the same time I don’t want to ignore him 100%, because it would be really bad for me, and even for Han. He is after all Leia’s son, a good relation with him is essential to avoid problems.”

“What a son of the boss… You are right, Rey. Have this coffee with him, but he’s dangerous. If he tries to do any bad to you, girl, I and everybody else in here will make him regret his actions forever. We will always have your back, babe” he winked at her.

He was at her apartment, drinking wine, eating pizza, watching some 90’s cheesy movie. The perfect Friday night.

* * *

 

Next Monday, she arrived at her office, and there was a post-it in her desk:

_Reminder_

_Coffee with Kylo_

_Monday 9 o’clock._

_K._

 

 Of course that on time, Kylo knocked on Rey’s door. She opened and he was there, all dressed in black as usual.

“Today I won’t accept a ‘no’ as answer, Rey”

Well, was there a choice? No.

“Take your purse, we’ll have a little break”

She took the purse, and they leave.

“Sorry, I know that a post-it was not the invitation I wanted, but I don’t have your number…” he told her as they walked.

_Was he asking her number, in a very subtle way?_

“But I knew where you worked… and showing up like that, would be really rude…”

“It was funny actually…” she interrupted him, there is no way she is going her number for him like that. It’s a simple phone number, but he having it represents so much more, it’s a step to an intimacy she doesn’t want to have.

“But where are we going after all? I know that’s not the way to the third floor…”

“I thought about going somewhere else, there is a coffee shop really near. There we’ll have a real cup of coffee and not that imitation they serve in here”

“It’s fine leaving like that? I don’t know Kylo, I don’t want to have trouble… I just started working here… “

He stopped walking, looked deeply into her eyes, and said:

“Rey, everybody goes there all the time. There is nothing to worry about, believe me. Everything will be fine”

He could be lying, he could be trying to sabotage her. But the intensity of his eyes, there was so much unsaid in that simple look. Like there was a thousand words he wanted to tell her, there was the promise she made when he helped her, there was the memory of the dance and everything that happened in that night.

She decided she would take a chance, go there with him, and see what would happen. It was dangerous being with him, but the curiosity would kill her.

_Why he was so interested in her?_

 They sat down in the same table once more, this time facing each other. Coffees in hand, he looking funny, such a tall guy in a little table, his long legs didn’t have enough space, so they touched Rey legs, what made she feel shivers, making her remember the way he held her hand in the past.

As they sat, they were both silence, sipping their hot drinks.

He was nervous, keep looking around, trying to think of something to break the silence, finally he says:

“it’s better than the one they sell in the cafeteria? Don’t you think, Rey?”

“Yes, much better” she answer, not really excited about it.

“People from Organa’s come here all the time, you’ll see. There is no problem for you… And after all I can cover it up for you. As long you are with me, there’s nothing to fear”

He said looking into her eyes, the same way he did before. Like he meant his words. It didn’t make she fear any less, what reasons she had to trust him?

“Ok, I hope you are right”

“So… how you like the new company?”

“It’s nice, really good. But I still miss my old friends, I don’t know a lot of people here… I think I just more time to adapt to this reality” she confessed to him.

People were really closed in the new job; ironically he was the first one to ask what she was thinking, feeling about the change.

“I see… I understand what you saying. Thinks will get better, Rey. Whenever you need something here, let me know, I’ll do anything within my powers to help you.”

They looked in each other eyes for a while, and that feeling, that connection they had during the dance came back. And for a second, Rey forget she was afraid, and really believed in his words, that he would do anything to help her.


	7. Chapter VII –  Whenever, Wherever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY, I'm really happy that there are people out there reading my story! Thank you! 
> 
> I promisse I'll post more often this week, I have been busy, sorry!

The next morning, when Rey arrived at her office, there was take away cup of coffee, and a note:

Whenever you need me. Call me.

9879-8787

K.

The coffee was still warm, so she presumed he was around. She saw this as an act of kindness, the first nice thing someone did for her in this company. It was painful for her to remember of Poe and Finn, there were always muffins, donuts, lattes as little gifts among them.

Every morning in that week, there was a hot coffee waiting for her in her desk. She never saw if it was really Kylo, or some of his assistants who left the coffee.

“Oh, this guy is really hard to understand…” Finn loved to hear everything has been passing between Rey and Kylo. “I mean, I was there when he said all that terrible things, those words hurt you, babe. And now he is acting like a gentleman.”

“I think he likes you, Rey. That’s all.”  Poe simplifies the drama.

“That would make sense, if the subject was a normal man, not the devil in person, the biggest son of the boss ever, Mr. Kylo Ren”

They were in Finn’s flat, eating the pasta Poe had cooked, and having too much wine.

“Ok, even if he liked me, hypothetically, there is no reason to call him, or see him, or anything. He is an asshole that hurt me in the past. And I am decided to not give him space in my love life, or in my career.”

“You are right, Rey” Finn says, his mouth full of pasta.

“But do you thing he wants to be close to you just to sabotage your career?” says Poe.

“C’mon, look what he has done to his own mother!” Finn adds.

“It’s just rumors… and he’s working again with her! If she forgave him, he must not be all that bad”

“This is so confusing, guys…” Rey says “No one in that damn company is being nice to me, and then he shows up with his post-it, coffees… I miss the old times, you, Han, Chewie.”

“Poor, babe” says Finn

“I am just saying, Rey, you are alone for a long time.” Poe says, and Rey look at her own plate, “at least you should have some more fun, meet new people, let someone be part of your life… One day you maybe will regret spending so much time working.”

“Poe is right, babe… It won’t kill you have some fun. Let go a little bit. At least have some fun, we saw you that night , so happy… And I admit he is kind of hot…”

They were just able to laugh. And after the dinner, she said gdancingrabbing her purse:

“Guys, I got go… I know when I have to leave. I don’t want to be the third wheel anymore”

Finn was mortified for a second, and didn’t dare to look at Rey. Poe was not comfortable ether.

“I don’t have idea of what you are talking about, babe… Just take care, ok?

“So soon, Rey… Stay just a little longer, we both know you are going to come back home, be alone and watch Netflix…”

“Oh guys you make me laugh, I know you well, so you do know me. But maybe after the speech ‘you’ll die lonely without love’ changed something in me, and I’ll go out, drink tequila, and wake up in a strange room…”

She was lying; she just went home as usual. But she dreamed about waking up in a strange room, naked in the bed, the arms of a man around her. When she looks at his face, he is Kylo Ren.


	8. Chapter VIII – The Unexpected Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this chapter is longer than the others... AND things are starting to change between Rey and Kylo at last!  
> Hope you guys enjoy...   
> Feedbacks are appreciated, wanted and wellcomed...

Monday morning, Rey decides to go to work a little earlier. There is no coffee on her table. She starts to do her usual job, someone sneaks into her office

She let out a little scream, and Kylo looks surprised seeing her so early.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to intrude; I just wanted to leave this coffee here for you.”

He looked embarrassed, looking at his own shoes.

“No, don’t be sorry… Thanks for the coffees, all of them. I am the one who needs to apologize, you brought me coffee all week and I was incapable to call you and say ‘thank you’. So, thank you again, Kylo”

He gave her a heartbeat smile.

“I just wanted to make your business hours a little better”

“It’s really nice of you” as she said that with a smile, she thought she saw he blushes a little, maybe it was her imagination. No one will ever know.

“Ok, then… Maybe… I got go, Rey” he turn around going to the door, but suddenly turn back. “Your coffee, Rey, I was forgetting. So stupid”

He hand her the paper cup and leaves.

She had the feeling that he was trying to say her something, but he didn’t after all. The whole situation was awkward. She just got back to work.

* * *

 

A few days later, Rey’s situation was critic.

Honestly, she hated working in Organa’s, she missed her friends, nobody was being nice to her there (the only exception was Kylo). And even more important, when she used to work with Han, she felt part of the company, her production was important to it. But here, she was just one replaceable piece among dozens of employees, she didn’t add anything special anymore.

The last straw was when she delivered some new reports to Mr. Smith, something she did weakly. But this time he was so rude to her, telling her that it was all wrong, she had caused a huge delay, that she was in the wrong place. But of all the terrible he had said the worst part was:

“You are not qualified enough to be here. You are just here, because Organa own you last boss some favors”.

Sometimes words can hurt more than any weapon. And they had cut deeply in her confidence and self-steam. She was walking back to her office, feeling really bad, and her head down, a lump in her throat, almost in the tears. When she hears someone call her.

“Rey, there you are!” Kylo come closer and sees her face “Are you fine? Something has happened?”

“I don’t… I think I’ll be fired” she says, feeling hot tears in her eyes

“What are you talking about, Rey?” he looked into her eyes, looking truly concerned “Oh, Rey, please don’t cry! Let’s get out of here”

He took her hand, and just like that they left the company, guiding her to the parking lot, and then to his own car.

Once inside the car, he in the driver seat, her by his side. Clearly he was very nervous, and she was devastated.

“Rey, what happened? Please, calm down”

After various attempts, between tears, she managed to tell him what Mr. Smith had said to her. It made him really angry.

“There’s no way I am going to let anyone fire you! You are here because you qualified, efficient. Don’t you dare, not even for a second, think that he was right? Promise that.”

She nodded.

“I can’t see you like that and don’t anything about it. Let’s have lunch; we can deal with all later, ok?”

“Ok, Kylo. But my lunch time is a few hours away… I have to get back to work, I can’t disappear like that, especially when I am about to get fired!”

“Yes, you can! Because I am your boss! I am telling you that you need a long lunch break. And if that bastard says something to you, he’ll have to deal with me and my mother.”

She felt the intensity of his words, his breath was heavy, his cheeks flushed, his eyes gleaming with rage. It was personal matter for him, and she realized how much she was important to him.

“I’ll go with you, Kylo. I can’t work in this state anyway. But my purse and my things are inside my office… I just grab them, if you could wait for me…”

“Don’t you think, wouldn’t be better if my assistant do it?”

“I’ll go there, in a second I’ll be back here.”

She opens the car’s door, walk back to her office avoiding eye contact with anyone. Nobody seemed to care about her anyway. She took her purse, and headed to the toilet, before coming back to Kylo’s car.

Looking in the mirror, she saw that her aspect was not good at all. Her eyes were swollen and red; mascara under them, her face was reddish too. It was easy to see that she had been crying. With the help of cold water, and a little bit of make-up she did the best she could to look better. Weird that she was thinking about her looks in a moment like that.

She met Kylo in his car, he was worried because it took more time than he expected.

“Are you ok? You took a lot of time. I was worried you had met Mr. Smith again, but you are looking a lot better than before actually…”

He started driving; she didn’t have idea of the destination.

“No, I didn’t encounter anyone. I just have been in the toilet to throw some cold water in my face. Where are we going by the way?”

“I am happy to see that you are better… I am going to take you to nice place, to eat proper Italian food”

“First some you offered proper coffee, then some proper Italian food… nothing fancy, please.”

“No, you’ll just love the place, trust me.” As he tell her that, she saw from the corner of her eyes he smiling, a wide and genuine smile.

He was being perfect, with gentleman manners. He helped her with her chair, ordered some good wine. What made her comfortable; she was really feeling much better.

 And he was right again; she loved the place, a tiny simple restaurant, but really charming. The food was also amazing, what made her say:

“This pasta is even better than Poe’s, I have to be honest.”

He laughed.

“I told you, this place is great. He is one of your old coworkers? I always saw you with them, in meetings, in that party too. Must be hard”

“Yes, they are really close to me, Poe always cooks for us…”

“Must be hard for you not work with them anymore…”

“It is difficult, but after what happened today, I may comeback working with them…”

He looked a little disappointed.

She thinks a little bit, and then says:

“It’s not my fault or yours… Some things are just meant to be…” he looked really lost now. She decides changing the subject.

“You just told me that you noticed me and my friends. When I met you at the party, I thought you wouldn’t recognize me, but you remembered me.”

“Of course I did. I was so embarrassed that day, I had been so rude with you in that dreadful meeting. You must forgive me Rey, everything that I said to you were so terrible. I was as bad to you as Mr. Smith was today.”

She could tell by the look in his face, that his regret was real. He was disappointed, and he wanted her understand, to see that he regret his mistakes in the past.

“I was trying to impress my mother. Show her I was important. I am not the same person I was back then, believe me.”

“Even if you haven’t told me that, I would have known that.”

“I was so lucky, you were so nice to me that night, and I truly enjoyed our time together. But just like Cinderella, you escaped.”

She felt embarrassed, by the things she assumed that night. She was lonely until he found her. Kylo was the only nice thing about her new job. Among people that don’t care if she lives or dies, there is one brings her coffee every day. One who kidnaps her, that takes her away from her problems, and made her feel right.

She was starting to trust him, even to like him. And for the first time she sees him with other eyes. How attractive he was, he didn’t have a classical beauty for sure, but there was a charm, something about his gestures that was fascinating and magnetizing. His shoulder were wide, his arms strong, his jaw and cheek bones defined. His hair was a little bit long, dark and full, just like the eyes, always intense. Contrasting with a pale and soft looking skin.  All this combined with stylish clothes, most of them black. He was an elegant young man.

And definitely her life was a mess right now, but she was glad to be with him now, she had found someone to lean on.

 

* * *

After they left the restaurant, and come back to Organa’s. He walked her to her office and said:

“You were right, Rey.”

“But what are you exactly talking about?”

“Some things are just meant to be, meant to happen.”

“What do you mean, Kylo?”

“The other day, when you were here, and I gave you the coffee… I wanted to ask you to have lunch with me in the restaurant we have been today.”

“Why did you chicken out? Were you afraid of me, Kylo?”

Slowly a smile emerged in his face, like he appreciated this sarcastic side of her.

“No, Rey. I am brave man” he said, and got a step closer to her “I was just afraid to intrude, I respect your space”

He was just a step away from her, and she could feel that the air inside of the room was filled with electricity. Her body wanted to take a step towards him and close all the possible space between them, her body remembered the feeling of the heat of his skin against hers during their dance.

Their eyes were locked, they couldn’t look away. There were so many things in that look, desire, curiosity, an invitation, and a proof of trust.

And they were about to kiss, this idea would be strange for Rey a few a weeks ago, but now it’s just the natural flow of things. It was just a matter of time since she started to see Kylo with a different perspective.

But the atmosphere was destroyed when his phone rang.

He quickly took a step back, coming back to reality, coming back to his rational self.

“Sorry, Rey” he said gabbing his phone from his pocket; they both knew he was apologizing not just for picking up a call.


	9. Chapter IX - Changes and Doubts

Rey, at home hear her phone ring. It’s Finn.

“Rey, hey babe, I’ve got you message…What’s so important that you want to talk?”

“You don’t have any idea, my day has been a mess. So many things happened.”

“Bad or good?”

“Really bad or really good. Actually I don’t know the meaning of those words anymore.”

 “First, I may get fired at any moment, from everything I know. I delivered the wrong reposts to a prick, and he said a bunch of terrible stuff to me. Apparently my mistake would affect others people’s jobs.  And he is my superior there. So that’s the part where I think I’ll get fired.”

“Oh, Rey… That’s bad…” Finn said worried.

“Yes, I know… But I didn’t do on purpose, everybody’s makes mistakes sometimes. And everything that he said… He even told me, I wasn’t qualified enough to be there, Leia would have put me working for her, because she owned Han some favors. That was what hurt the most.”

“This can’t be true. Leia and Han would never do something like this. And Han loved to have you there. He believed that you would have more opportunities working for her. Everybody can tell he misses both employee and friend.”

“Oh, Finn… I know…” she said not really happy.

“But Rey, the good part of your day, was the fact that you may comeback working with Han?” Finn was hopeful.

“What I’ve just told you, it was part of my day. It was intense. After the scene with Mr. Smith, I was really upset walking back to mu office, almost in tears. When Kylo sees me, he asked what happened, and I told him. You had to see, he was furious with Mr. Smith. He took me to a restaurant, we talked.”

“I just can’t believe in what you are telling me” Finn was choked. Rey just laughs.

“It was a little Italian place, so cute. I was worried, because I left the office in the middle of my business hours. He told me it was all right, because technically he was my boss. And then he ate good food, drank good wine. It was so perfect, he made me feel so happy, and forget the problems. He was a gentleman all the time with me.”

“Too much information, Rey”

“Wait, there’s more. You won’t believe. He apologized for his behavior in that meeting. He told me he regretted all he had said that day, that he is not the same man anymore. I believed in him, I saw in his face he was really sorry and embarrassed.”

“Well, what an intense day… I don’t know, I still think he’s not the best person in the world. You need to keep always one eye open with him, always one foot on the ground.”

“Finn, after we left the restaurant, we almost kissed in my office.”

“WHAT?!”

“But his phone ranged, and the moment passed”

“Oh, Rey… What a day! You and Kylo Ren… The bad guys are always irresistible… Danger is sexy, and Kylo, I admit is hot. But you wanted to be kissed?”

“When I was in the middle of the moment I wanted, very much I admit… But now, reflecting about it. I am a little unsure.”

“I see, Rey… it’s complicated”

“Kylo has been good with me, he’s gentle and he cares about me. Sometimes I really think he likes me. But how honest is he being with me? It’s hard to trust in him…”

“Just be careful, extra and super careful! The last thing I wanna see is my little Rey with a broken heart. Even more by this Kylo… The one and only ‘son of the boss’”

Rey laughed, Finn doesn’t exist.

“And, Finn… How’s things going with Poe? When you are going to admit there is something else?”

Silence in the other side of the line.

“Rey, I don’t know what you’re talking about. We’re just friends… Sometimes you can be so annoying… I got go, babe. Take care. Bye.”

“Ha-ha. Bye, Finn”

After the call, Rey laid awake in her bed for a long time. Just thinking over and over again, about everything that happened to her that day. And a lot of questions emerged in her mind:

_Do I want to work in Organa’s?_

_Should I quit? And comeback to the old company?_

_Should I trust Kylo Ren?_

_Is Kylo trying to sabotage me or does he like me?_

_Do I have feeling for Kylo? Or I am just lonely?_


	10. Chapter X - An Invitation

The next morning, when Rey arrived at her office, by the side of the usual coffee, there was a little flower.

A pretty and simple flower. That flower helped even to melt down the ice of Rey heart, and the doubts of her mind.

She was working for a few hours, when someone knocked in her door and Kylo entered.

“Hey.” Said he timid.

“Hey, Kylo. Thanks for the flower, it is so pretty”

“Oh, that’s nothing. I just wanted to make you day a little happier…”

“You made.” She said with a smile.

“Rey, I was wondering… If you don’t have any appointment, if you are free. It’s Friday, and you probably already have something else to do.”

He paused for a moment, to take the courage to ask.

“Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?”

“Oh!”

“That’s fine. I shouldn’t have asked…” he was opening the door to leave

“No, Kylo! Wait! ”

He stopped, not daring to look at her eyes. He was trying to hide the anger and the disappointment.

“I didn’t answer, Kylo.”

“So, please, end with my agony.” He was serious.

“Yes.” She paused for a moment. It was visible the hope coming back to his expression.

“Will you, Rey?”

“Yes, Kylo. Do you pick me up? I meet you somewhere?”

He looked surprised, speechless.

“Well… I thought about cooking dinner at my place. Nothing complicated, but if you prefer going somewhere else…”

“Dinner at your place sounds good. Just give me your address.”

* * *

 

Hours late, she was at the door of his apartment. It was located in a fancy looking neighborhood, as she expected.

She almost got late, trying to pick the perfect outfit. It took her a long time to get ready.

He opened the door, happy to see her, as he couldn’t believe she was there for real. There was something in his face, maybe tomato sauce.

“Come in, Rey. Please let me help with your coat”

 The first impression she had of his apartment was dark colors, modern furniture, a minimalist and masculine place.

“It’s a nice place, Kylo.”

“Yes, I like it very much. But sometimes I think it’s too dark in here”

“I think it’s cozy like this. But, Kylo, you are really cooking? _A_ _proper_ _meal?_ ”

“Rey, you should consider to trust me. Don’t you believe in my abilities?”

“We will see that later, Kylo” she said provoking him.

“Where are my manners? A glass of wine?”

“Thank you.”

He brings two glasses from the kitchen, and lead her to the living room.

“What about the dinner, Kylo?

“It’s on the oven, we have a few minutes before it’s ready”

He was smart. They sat down in his sofa.

“So… How was your day?”

“Good, you gave a flower, you invited me to dinner” a heartbeat smile crossed his face. “But let’s be honest, I was waiting someone to fire me at any moment”

“Rey, nobody will fire you. There is no need to worry…”

“Maybe I deserve it.”

“Please, don’t say that, Rey” he was being serious.

“What about you? How was your day?”

“Amazing. You are here having dinner with me”

They hear a bip from the oven.

“Excuse me, Rey. I have a dinner to finish for you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... Let me know what you are thinking about it! It's REALLY important for me!
> 
> Have a nice day, be gentle and kind, spread love!


	11. Chapter XI - A Lovely Dinner

Rey had a plate in front of her, roasted potatoes and a delicious looking fine cut of meat. He was waiting anxious for her review.

  Really good, Kylo” she said taking a sip of her wine.

“I’m glad you liked. I know how to cook, but cooking a dinner for you was a challenge.”

“A challenge? You don’t need to worry about me, I content myself with simple things.”

“I just wanted everything to be perfect for you, Rey. As I always do”

When he said that, his eyes were on the food. Rey couldn’t stop feeling flattered.

“You have been really nice with me, a truly gentlemen. When I first met you, I would never imagined this”

“I was terrible person, but don’t you believe in second chances? In forgiveness?” his look was intense, what made Rey breathless.

“I do”

They finished their meal, and he brought the desert. Brownie and vanilla ice cream.

“The perfect combination” he said.

“Did you bake the brownie?”

“No”

“So shameful…” she said joking.

“I was not expecting you accept my invitation.  I was quite surprised.”

After a moment he added.

”Also I am not a good baker, to be honest”

“Haha, it’s all lovely. By the way, I appreciate your honesty.”

 “You are lovely, Rey.”  His tone was serious, he was not joking. She blushed hearing that.

* * *

 

Kylo was a serious guy, he didn’t made jokes, always with his formal manners. Like he was expecting to meet the president at any moment, or something. It was probably due to his fancy education. He made her remember the gentleman from old books, elegant and respectful.

They had the desert, and she didn’t know what to expect next.

She insisted to help him to wash the dishes, he was reluctant. Side by side they did the job efficiently.

 In a moment a plate slipped from her hand, it fell and shattered in pieces. She embarrassed tried to pick the pieces from the floor, he again tried to stop her, telling her it was fine, he didn’t mind the plate. One of the pieces, sharp, made a cut in her finger. She started to bleed, even though the cut was small, the bleeding wouldn’t stop.

He was worried with her, made her sit in his sofa, while he looked for Band-Aids.

“Kylo, I am fine. It doesn’t even hurt. Don’t worry”

He didn’t seemed to care about what she was saying.

And carefully he took his little finger in his big hands, as it was made of glass. Applying  Merthiolate, really concentrated in it.

“It may hurt a little. Be still, Rey”  

“I AM FINE”

“Can’t you just let me take care of you for a moment?”

When he finished, Rey with a Band-Aid around her finger, she realized how close they were. Her hand in his hand, he was sitting just centimeters away from her.

He was still holding her hand, like the simple idea of letting go her bruised hand was unthinkable. And she felt the same rush of electricity in her body.

Their eyes met for the first time. And the atmosphere was built.

He naturally holds her hand, and lean closer and closer. Nothing will stop or interrupt him this time.

Rey closes her eyes, expecting his lips.

When they finally arrive, they are warm, firm and soft.

At first, it was a shy kiss. But as soon as they connect, it was similar their first dance. They knew each other, what to do next, what step to take, when to turn.

She could feel the kiss through her entire body. One hand in her face, the other hand still holding hers.

His mouth exploring her, and she loved being kissed like this.

He was respecting her, even too much Rey thought.

She decided to make this happen, touched his soft hair, his strong arms, feeling the size of his body, the heat from his skin.

“I wanted to do this for so long” he said, their faces so close, she could feel his breathing, see the details in his eyes, the pupils so big in the low light of his living room.

He kissed her again, moving from her lips to the cheeks, her jaw, the soft skin behind her ear, her neck. She took his hands and placed in her body, indicating he was allowed to touch her.

And he did, oh how he did.

His hips, her back and then her breast. Adoring her like she was a goddess.

She made another move, started to open the buttons of his shirt. When they were all open, she was surprised to see muscles under it. She got rid of the piece of fabric, feeling his soft skin, the hairs in his chest, enjoying this moment. She also wanted to do this for a long time.

He then made a move, grabbed this time her legs, his hands up on her tights, until he reached her ass, his hands inside her dress. He then helped her with the back zipper, sliding the gloves out of her arms, taking his time.

When he finished, she was in her underwear, he shirtless. They looked at their bodies for a moment, before kissing again. He slowly leaned into her, making she lie on the couch, his hands this time without the fabric could feel her properly.

Her hands started to undo his belt, and she felt how much he wanted her.

“Not yet, my Rey”

Kylo took her in his arms, caring her into his room. He dropped her in his bed, the unfamiliar cold from his sheets on her skin. 

The lights were dim, and they he looked at her, no one in her life had done something like this to her. Kylo adored and wanted to devour her in the same time.

Rey let herself go, and dived deeply in that moment. Feeling everything possible, touching, and being touched. She felt the heat from his skin, his hair, his muscles, his strength, his weight over her. 

Until they become one, they were as close as human beings can be. She loved the sensation. Since the first touch, when they danced, she knew he was different. There was a connection, a sensibility hard to explain, impossible to put in words.

When it was all over, the pleasure still in her body, he was breathing hard, so she was. It was intense. She rested her head in his chest, being so confortable, secure and adored, like there nothing in the world more important than this simple moment.

The intimacy of the moment, it was like they had been waiting their whole lives for it.

“Rey, my Rey” his voice was so soft.

“Kylo, who would know?”

“I always did.”


End file.
